


прочь поди

by wind365247



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Music Video: Obsession (EXO)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wind365247/pseuds/wind365247
Summary: Сехун обещал давным-давно, что не позволит Чунмёну больше страдать, не позволит никому его обидеть, он будет с ним всегда. Защищать, поддерживать, л—
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Oh Sehun





	прочь поди

**Author's Note:**

> с дебютом меня что ли. не бечено. по мотивам объяснения чунмёна из интервью на айхарт радио, когда он рассказывал про момент с отделившейся головой

Ветер на кончиках пальцев Сехуна ждал этой битвы ещё с того момента, когда Сехун осознал, что они потеряли Чунмёна. Сехуну хотелось разрушать. Заставить ураганы бушевать на земле, снося всё на своём пути. Только Чондэ, пустивший слабый заряд по его руке, вернул ему ощущение реальности. Им всем было плохо. Они не могли принять тот факт, что потеряли самое важное для них, своего лидера, Чунмёна. И это после того, как их осталась лишь половина, мир был на грани, а Древо Жизни доживало последние дни.

Они не дали Сехуну идти одному, потому что это не только твоя проблема, ты не можешь просто взять и заявиться перед _ними_. Чунмён не скажет спасибо, если ты сдохнешь.

Поэтому они ждали возможности.

А получили приглашение.

Наглое, с заявкой на победу, словно EXO были для них мелкой сошкой, не представляющей угрозы.

Взяв лук покрепче, Сехун был готов выдвигаться. Краем глаза он видел, как Чанёль сжимал кулаки и языки пламени поднимались по его рукам. Он понимал его. Как и Сехуну, Чанёлю хотелось сжечь всё дотла. Без лидера, без воды ему было сложно успокоиться. Казалось, что он сгорит в собственном пламени раньше. Всё же на последней вылазке Чунмён был именно с Чанёлем в паре, он чувствовал вину.

Внезапно прямо перед носом Сехуна очутился телепортировавшийся Чонин:

— Они уже здесь. Но Чунмёна нет. И… _его_ тоже.

Бэкхён вздохнул.

— Попробуем выбить из них всё дерьмо. Или потянуть время, пока Чонин и Чондэ будут искать Чунмёна. Главное — вернуться всем назад. Ясно? Живыми.

И это был их единственный план. Который, конечно же, полетел к чертям. Они казались раскиданными по местности, каждый наедине со своим ночным кошмаром.

Сехуну хотелось блевать. Он словно смотрел в кривое зеркало, существо перед ним не могло носить его лицо.

У Сехўна не было с собой оружия.

— Я сам оружие, — звучал голос словно с зажёванной кассеты, мерзко режущий по ушам. Только шрам, оставленный когда-то Сехуном, был единственным свидетельством неполного превосходства, но даже с ним Сехўн выглядел уверенным в своей победе.

И он не смеялся, просто сидел на троне, пока стрелы Сехуна падали к его ногам градом, одна за другой.

Из-за умирающего Древа, его силы периодически давали сбой или выходили из-под контроля. Вкупе со злостью и обидой, пожирающими изнутри, и нетерпением, чтобы поскорее разобраться и спасти Чунмёна, ветер был более непослушным, чем обычно. Сехўн с танцующими на ладони вихрями стоял на другом конце коридора, безмолвно спрашивая,

_а кто тут ещё фальшивка?_

  
  


Ему нужно уйти отсюда. В таком ограниченном пространстве он ничего не может сделать. Сехун в бессилии ударил по стене. Чонин всё ещё не вернулся за ним, а значит на его конце были не меньшие проблемы.

— А ты подобрался ближе всех.

Сехун замер.

— Разве ты не чувствуешь? Он рядом. Чунм—

Стрела пролетела, рассекая ухо.

— Даже не смей произносить его имя.

— А он так тебе дорог?

Да.

Не твоё дело.

Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись.

Сехуну казалось, что эта битва ни к чему не приведёт. Очередной бессмысленный конфликт, каких было сотни, до того, как они попали на эту планету. Но он должен сражаться. Не просто так ему достались силы от Древа. И чтобы жертвы остальных не были напрасны. Если Чунмён правда рядом, если этот проклятый клон не блефует, то Сехун прорвётся. Он обещал давным-давно, что не позволит Чунмёну больше страдать, не позволит никому его обидеть, он будет с ним всегда. Защищать, поддерживать, л—

Поэтому он должен подняться.

— Хватит игр.

На чёрном жилете не видно кровавого пятна, расплывающегося на его груди от попавшей стрелы. Сехун попытался вытащить стрелу, но лишь переломил её посередине.

Когда он оступился? Ему казалось, что победа была уже в руках, даже ветер привычно закручивался по его воле, слушался и завывал. Неужели он оказался слабее?.. 

Оседая на пол, Сехун думал лишь о том, что где-то там ждал его Чунмён. Его Чунмён, который ласково треплет за ухо, крепко обнимает, говоря что-то на ухо. И он расстроится, когда узнает, что Сехун ранен.

Но рядом никого и помощи ждать неоткуда. 

Только отражение из разбитого зеркала, восседающее на самодельном троне. Кого ты из себя возомнил?!

Сознание ускользало с каждой секундой. Хрипя и пошатываясь, Сехун пытался подняться на ноги. Видимо, устав наблюдать за этими попытками, Сехўн поднялся и пошёл к нему, по пути лениво уворачиваясь от летящих в никуда стрел и порывов ветра, попыток Сехуна продолжить битву. 

— Мы оба нуждаемся в воде, знаешь, — тяжёлая нога опустилась на спину и придавила к полу. Сделать вдох было невыносимо сложно, из его грди вырывались только хрипы. Если он перестанет дышать, то умрёт, не только потому что так были устроены их тела, а просто воздух, ветер — его жизнь. — Только вот тебе повезло. Так что поднимайся, Хранитель Ветра. Ты разбудишь свою воду, чтобы он вернул нам, мне Сухø.

И последним услышанным звуком оказался звон капель.  
  
  


* * *

Чунмён помнил, как худые, но сильные руки Тао ловили его, спасали за секунду от неминуемой гибели, а потом выслушивал, какой же он дурачок, что бы вот ты сейчас делал без нас. Замерзший по стрелке часов мир оживал, а Чунмён оседал в родных объятиях и выдыхал.

Чонин мог оказаться рядом с ним в одно мгновенье и увести куда-то далеко, посадить и сказать, нет, жди здесь. Или просто уткнуться в плечо, а Чунмён бы погладил его легонько по голове, чтобы ободрить. 

Чондэ старался не подходить близко, потому что боялся навредить ему, их элементы не могли взаимодействовать, но его грозы дарили Чунмёну умиротворение, которое даже бушующие волны океана не давали. 

Исин качал головой, когда Чунмён отказывался от его помощи, игнорировал слова о том, что лучше бы ему заняться другими, он просто хватал лидера за руку и лечил одно ранение за другим; шрамы исчезали со светлой кожи.

  
  


На Чунмёне всегда лежал приятный груз ответственности за остальных. Ему понадобилось много времени для того, чтобы привыкнуть принимать помощь и полагаться на ребят, потому что он всегда старался быть для них сильным, опорой, высокой волной цунами, спокойной гладью моря.

Это не было проявлением слабости. 

Доверие это их сила. 

_И куда это тебя привело?_

Лухан ругал его за то, как он бросался вперёд, не думая, принося себя в жертву, и что мы будем делать с твоим мёртвым телом на руках?

Возможно ему показалось, что он начал плакать от накативших воспоминаний. Но ведь вода — его стихия. Он должен чувствовать это и быть уверенным. Правда сейчас он не был ни в чём уверен.

Чунмён чувствовал себя запертым в ловушке, словно обратно попал в бесконечный лабиринт Красных Сил, из которого они сбежали лишь благодаря чуду и удаче. И жертвам. Сколько раз они хотели вернуться обратно, чтобы спасти их. Надеялись, верили. Но это было так опасно, шрамы, едва затянувшиеся, боль, что никуда не делась. 

Им оставалось лишь идти дальше. 

Каждый раз, теряя кого-то из своего числа, они ощущали, как внутри них обрывается и умирает что-то. Двенадцать хранителей были связаны сердцем и разумом друг с другом.

Но теперь они должны были противостоять вшестером. Самим же себе. Искажённым копиям, появившимся из кошмаров. 

Когда они разминулись с Кёнсу, Бэкхён поговорил с ним наедине и спросил, как много Чунмён помнил про кубы, пропавшие силы, бесконечные лабиринты.

И если последние две вещи были слишком хорошо знакомы, то вот кубы выпадали из памяти, словно мелькающие пятна, помехи на экране.

Но Бэкхён сказал, что всё будет в порядке, и Чунмён поверил ему, как он верил каждому из них. Они прошли через столькое, что сейчас были обязаны выстоять, чтобы воссоединиться с остальными.

Правда капкан под его ногами был брошен давно.

Сухø сказал, что ему нужно лишь поговорить с ним, как лидер с лидером. Наедине. После нескольких стычек у них не было серьёзных потерь, однако ребята были ранены как на его стороны, так и на стороне их доппельгангеров. Любое действие казалось могло привести к провалу. Чунмён должен быть предельно осторожным. Их число уже заметно сократилось, а силы иссякали, пока Древо медленно умирало. 

Когда Бэкхён задерживался во время битвы, Чанёль сжигал воздух вокруг себя от беспокойства, и Чунмён не знал, насколько его одного ещё хватит, когда рядом нет Минсока, готового поддержать его и помочь своим льдом. 

От частых телепортаций Чонин уставал, его сила требовала другой подзарядки, в отличие от них, способных найти источник в природе практически в любой момент.

Чунмён не хотел больше видеть, как дорогие ему люди страдают.

Нет, он не ожидал, что придёт к Сухø и попросит оставить их в покое, а тот мирно согласится. Они все находились под прицелом Красных Сил. Чунмён был уверен, что те наблюдали и оценивали каждый шаг клонов.

Это было странно. Смотреть на себя и не себя одновременно. Они были похожи, но в то же время слишком разные.

И они были нужны друг другу, как воздух, как капля воды во время засухи. Их тянуло неведомой силой. С того момента, как Чунмён встретился со своим двойником, он понял, что уже не сможет уйти.

Волна накрыла его с головой.

Он тонул медленно, опускался вниз, однако дна не было видно. Вокруг разрушенные здания знакомых городов, воспоминания, проявляющиеся словно миражи. Чунмён помнил всё. Он не мог забыть, никогда.

Голос Сухø раздавался прямо над ухом, а затем в голове, в сердце, распространялся по телу, как кровь по венам. Протягивая звуки, тот рассказывал о том, каково им было находиться в лабораториях Красных Сил, как они видели остатки тел тех, кто был провальным экспериментом.

Как он ненавидел их. Их всех в EXO. Они — причина их существования, вот только никто в X-EXO о такой участи не просил.

Сухø гладит Чунмёна по влажной щеке, убирает капли с ресниц. Чунмён такой прекрасный и родной, ненавистный, мерзкий, слабый и жалкий, но рядом с ним.

Держа его в руках, 

Сухø чувствовал себя целым.

И стоило ему опустить защиту на секунду, как Чунмён потянул Сухø за собой, во тьму, на самое дно.

Чунмён чувствовал, как вода заполняла его лёгкие.

Он боролся и боролся, но оставался в подвешенном состоянии. Потому что ни один из них не мог уступить другому. Это было возможно финальное сражение их противостояния.

Чунмён думал о том, как сейчас остальные.

Он переживал за младших, Чонина и Сехуна. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Чондэ по камерам присмотрит за ними.

Сухø не уступал ему. Он шептал и завлекал, говоря о том, что Чунмён должен быть с ним, он должен подчиниться ему, потому что только так они станут свободными.

От чего?

Красных Сил? Апокалипсиса? Страхов? Самих себя?

_Просто свободными, Чунмён._

И хотя ему хотелось бы снова уехать далеко, жить вдали от шумных городов, наслаждаться прогулками по утрам, ощущать, как обнимают со спины любимые руки, а в макушку раздаётся лёгкий смех.

Ему хотелось бы снова дать волю воде, затопить всё вокруг, раствориться и собрать себя снова. Чунмён помнил, как в лабиринте, доведённый до самого края, он начал управлять кровью.

В тот момент

Его

Осенило.

Чунмён пообещал, что никогда больше не применит эту силу. Чувствовать, как тебе подчиняется чужая жизнь — слишком тяжело морально для него.

Но он должен вернуться.

Его ждали. 

Чунмён не был слабым. Он полагался на своих товарищей, он поддерживал их всем, чем мог.

Чунмён подносит руки к шее и крепко обхватывает её. Пузырями из его рта вылетает извинение.

* * *

  
  
  


Тонкий луч света, что пробился сквозь воду, достиг самого дна.

Заставил его поморщиться.

Он облизал сухие губы.

— Чунмён! Чунмён, ты слышишь меня? Чунмён!

За ним пришли.


End file.
